


Crack fic I guess

by Lazystars



Category: Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, I have no writing schedule, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Maybe some angst, Patton is trying his best, Roman is confused, Swearing, Virgil is bad with feelings, logan is so done, uhhhh, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazystars/pseuds/Lazystars
Summary: Edgy_the_hedgy: why the hell is there a pile of spaghetti in the living roomPatdad: Oh, that's where it went!Romano_cheesy: why did you have a pile of spaghettiLogic_man: Can someone please change my name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no I idea where this fic is going  
> (This is my first fanfic here)

**Virgil:** so recently I went into the living room, and what do I see?

 **Patton:** Virgil don't

 **Virgil:** I saw

 **Patton:** Virgil I'm begging you

 **Virgil:** Patton, on the couch

 **Patton:** PLEASE STOPPP

 **Roman:** Don't, this is getting interesting

 **Patton:** NOOOOOO

 **Logan:** It seems that Patton is not keen on Virgil telling us what he was doing, but I must admit, I'm curious on what he was doing.

 **Patton:** not you too

 **Roman:** shush, I wanna know what you did

 **Logan:**  it's 'want to'

 **Virgil:** He was reading my diary (don't know how he got it)

 **Roman:** PATTON QUICKLY TELL US WHAT HE WROTE IN HIS DIARY

**Virgil has changed their name to hek_u_Ro**

**Roman:** Rude 

 **hek_u_Ro:** Says the guy who wanted to know what I wrote in my diary

 **Roman:** touche

 

 


	2. I'm lazy sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol I dunno yet, I'm making this at 12 (almost 1) am so ya know it's gonna prob be trash

 

 **Patton:** HELP THWRS A SNAKE IN THE LIVING ROOM

 **Roman:** I'M ON MY WAY

 **Roman:**. . .

 **Logan:** Roman, what happened?

 **Roman:** its a toy snake

 **Hek_u_Ro:** HAHAHAHA

 **Roman:** VIRGIL DID YOU PUT THAT TOY SNAKE IN THE LIVING ROOM?!

**Hek_u_Ro has changed their name to of_course_u_doofus**

**Logan:** Can any of you use correct grammar?

 **of_course_u_doofus:** no

 **Roman:** no

**of_course_u_doofus has changed Logan's name to grammar_police**

**Grammar_police:** How did you do that?

 **Of_course_u_doofus:** you are an idiot if you don't know

 **Grammar_police:** I take offense to that

 **Of_course_u_doofus:** that means my job is done

**Of_course_u_doofus has changed their name to issa_joke**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, but I don't care. Honestly, some of the chapters in the future might be based on some of my group texts (they are pretty weird at times). I just really need some hot chocolate right now, tbh.


	3. I'm sorry

Oof

 

Guys I'm so sorry, school's been a pain recently. I'll try to post a chapter later

 

 Sincerely,

         A person who has constant writers block


	4. What a disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I finally write another chapter...
> 
> (Thomas is gonna be in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK

**_issa_joke_  has added _Ga_ _y_ to the chat**

**_issa_joke:_** THOMAS I'M BORED

 ** _Gay:_** You guys have a group chat?

 ** _Grammar_police:_** Help me, please.

 ** _Roman:_** shut it Microsoft nerd

 ** _Patton:_** OH HI KIDDO!!!!!!

 _**issa_joke** _ **changed their name to _Gay_**

 ** _Gay_ has changed** **_Roman_ 's name to _Gay_**

**_Gay_ haschanged _Patton's_ name to _Gay_**

**_Gay_ haschanged _Grammar_police's_ name to _Gay_**

**_Gay:_** what have you done

 ** _Gay:_** *What have you done?

 ** _Gay:_** wait, who is who?

 ** _Gay:_** I don't know

 ** _Gay:_** ehem *inhale* Rawr XD

 ** _Gay:_** there's Virgil

 ** _Gay:_** that's it! I'm changing my name

**_Gay_ has changed their name to _Sir_sing_alot_**

**_Sir_sing_alot:_** that's better

 ** _Gay:_** aw man, you ruined my funnnn

 ** _Gay:_** Roman, may you explain to me how to change my username?

 ** _Gay:_** D O N T

 ** _Sir_sing_alot:_** k

 ** _Gay:_** how dare you

 ** _Sir_sing_alot:_** so first, you press the 3 dots that are at the bottom left of your screen

 ** _Sir_sing_alot:_** then you press 'edit name', and then you enter a name. DONE  B O O M

 ** _Gay:_** Um, well thank you anyways, Roman.

 ** _Sir_sing_alot:_** No prob

 _ **Gay** _ **has changed their name to** **_Logan_ **

**_Logan:_** This is more efficient.

 **_Gay_ ** **has changed their name to** **_2_Cookies_ **

**_2_Cookies:_** I missed most of that convo but I'm back now

 ** _Gay:_** where were you?

 ** _2_Cookies:_** Making cookies, duh

**_Gay_ has changed their name to _Anxi_tea_**

**_Anxi_tea:_** well that was fun while it lasted

 ** _Logan:_** In my perspective, it was not.

 ** _Gay:_** it was kinda funny

 ** _2_Cookies:_** hsbdbuzjanagsjdozo

 ** _Sir_sing_alot:_** what?

 ** _2_Cookies:_** S P I D E R

 ** _Anxi_tea:_** o o f

 ** _Sir_sing_alot:_** Virgil not now

 ** _Anxi_tea:_** he came into my room again and saw my spider pillow, then threw a plate of cookies he was holding into the wall

 ** _Sir_sing_alot:_** is that why I heard screaming and then something shattering?

 ** _Anxi_tea:_** no it was just a bir- OF COURSE IT WAS

 ** _Sir_sing_alot:_** well you didn't have to be rude bout it

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is happening to my notes?
> 
> (It's almost 11:30)


	5. *insert obvious ship here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing at this point, It's all just gonna be shitposting now. Bc it seems that I only write this when it's around 12 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SHOULD HAVE FINISHED A SPEECH THAT IM GOING TO HAVE TO PRESENT DURING CLASS TOMORROW BUT H E C C IT

_**Sir_sing_alot:**_ someone hE L P M E

 _ **2_Cookies:**_ WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?!

 _ **Logan:**_ Roman, what the hell are you doing?

 _ **2_Cookies**_ : hey! Language!

 _ **Sir_sing_alot:**_ A H H H H

 _ **2_Cookies:**_ AHHHHHH wait, what are we screaming about?

 _ **Gay:**_ guys, can you please keep it down? I'm tryna watch a movie with Joan and Talyn

 _ **Logan:** _ Pardon us Thomas, it just seems that Roman, is having a few complications.

 _ **Anxi_tea:**_ UwU

 _ **Sir_sing_alot:**_ oH NO HE'S H E R E

 _ **2_Cookies:**_ I don't get it

 _ **Anxi_tea:**_ OwO

 _ **Sir_sing_alot:**_ AHHHHHHHHHHH

 ** _Gay:_** guys!

 _ **Anxi_tea:**_ lol, sorry Thomas, I'll torment them in a diff gc

 _ **Gay:**_ um, ok?

 _ **Sir_sing_alot:**_ w A I T  N O

_**Anxi_tea created a new chat** _

_**Anxi_tea added 2_Cookies** _

_**Anxi_tea** _ **added** _**Logan** _

_**Anxi_tea** _ **added** _**Sir_sing_alot** _

_**Anxi_tea** _ **named chat** _**'UwU'** _

_**Sir_sing_alot:** _ s t o p  i t  p l e a s e

 _ **Logan:**_ I fail to comprehend what is troubling you, Roman.

 _ **Anxi_tea:**_ J o i n  m e

 _ **2_Cookies:**_ Join what?

 _ **Anxi_tea:**_ my UwU army

 _ **Sir_sing_alot:**_ GOD, EVERYWHERE I LOOK I SEE IT

 _ **Logan:**_... Did you plaster it in the commons?

 _ **Anxi_tea:**_...maybe

 _ **Logan:**_ Take it down

 _ **Anxi_tea:**_ FINE, M O M

 _ **Logan:**_ how would I be your mother? I am a male, also, who would be the father?

 _ **Anxi_tea:**_ I'm p sure we all know how the dad of this group is....

 _ **Sir_sing_alot:**_.....

 _ **Logan:**_......

 _ **2_Cookies:**_ Oh! You were talking about me!

 _ **Logan:**_...........

 _ **Anxi_tea:**_ Romano, tone it down, I can hear you laughing from the end of the hallway

 _ **Sir_sing_alot:**_ that's because I'm next door to you

 _ **Anxi_tea:**_ true that

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in pAiN
> 
> M Y E Y E K E E P S T W I T C H I N G


	6. God, I’m so lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahHHHHH H H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m mega sorry my guys

I am incredibly sorry for being inactive/not posting any chapters in the past month or 2

 

I’m planning on posting a chapter by the end of this week (as some of you have been informed) since I usually make a chapter in a day. The problem is that I’m writing this on a phone, so it’s so annoying to go back and forth bolding the names, and then unbolding. So I think I’m gonna stop that.

 

Anyway, thank you guys for waiting, hopefully this won’t happen again(but it probably will).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I probably won’t be able to write anything tomorrow because it’s my Dad’s birthday, but if I have time, I’m gonna start working on the new chapter!


	7. What the hecc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing this at 11 pm lmao  
> Don’t expect this to be decent

Anxi_tea has changed the conversation to sad hours 

Anxi_tea: Who wanna come over and eat bizza with me while also crying 

2_Cookies: v IR G I L

2_Cookies: WHY ARE YOU UP AT 3 AM EATING PIZZA?!?!!

Anxi_tea: I mean

Anxi_tea: ur also up

Sir_Sing_Alot: yo, u mind if I slide into ur room Virge?

Anxi_tea: go for it

Anxi_tea: but if you break anything Imma have to break ur spine

Sir_Sing_Alot: lol k

2_Cookies: CHILDREN

2_Cookies: DONT EAT PIZZ A AT 3 AM

Logan: Can you all please go to sleep now? Also, Virgil and Roman, I don’t think you will be able to go to sleep easy if you eat junk food beforehand.

Anxi_tea: u kno that we still gonna do it lmao

Sir_Sing_Alot: there’s really nothin stopping us

Sir_Sing_Alot: Because if you did, this chapter would just end right away

Logan: What?

2_Cookies: w hat

Sir_Sing_Alot: w h a t

Anxi_tea: don’t break the wall! It’s barely holding together!

Gay: W H A T

Anxi_tea: hecc

Anxi_tea: forgot Thomas was in this chat

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. At least it’s better then being inactive for a few more months


	8. I’m tired and gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t heccing know at this point
> 
> It’s 12 am if ur wondering
> 
> F uuuuuu n

Anxi_tea: Roman, I cant believe you’ve done this

Sir_Sing_Alot: iM SO R RY

2_Cookies: what happened this time?

Anxi_tea: he cRACKED MY HECCING P H O N E

Sir_Sing_Alot: I SAID IM SORRY O K? ??!

Logan: I have already told you three to go to bed! Why in the world are you still up!?

Anxi_tea: why r u still up? Ya got an excuse for that???

2_Cookies: I heard a loud gasp and then angry banging

2_Cookies: Are you ok Logan?

Sir_Sing_Alot: Oof he ded

Anxi_tea: ur gonna be dead soon

Sir_Sing_Alot: OH S H IHKSBA

2_Cookies: VIRGIL N O

Anxi_tea: VIRGIL Y E S

2_Cookies has changed their name to disappointed father

Logan: Have I just walk in on a murder?

Anxi_tea: uhhhhhh

Anxi_tea: you didn’t see anything, got it?

disappointed father: this is so sad

Sir_Sing_Alot: Virgil play despacito 

Anxi_tea: wait... hOW DID U GET AWAY

Anxi_tea: GET BACK HERE

Sir_Sing_Alot: wELP GOTTA BLAST

disappointed father: Virgil! You better not kill him! Or anyone!

Anxi_tea: no promises Pat

Logan: I still cannot comprehend why you’re so worked up over a phone 

Anxi_tea: ur next bucko 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just assume that when I start to reply to peoples comments I’m about to update
> 
> It’s now 1 am
> 
> I really need to fix my sleeping schedule


	9. I almost fell asleep in class during a test and I’m disappointed in myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My eyess heccin hurt  
> I should sleep soon

Sir_Sing_Alot: everything hu r t s

Anxi_tea: that’s what you get

Disappointed father: Virgil, what did you do?

Anxi_tea: I tackled him to the ground and slapped his face a lot

Sir_Sing_Alot: yeah and it still hurts

Sir_Sing_Alot: mY BEAUTIFUL FACE HURTS

Anxi_tea: shut up you drama queen

Logan: Can everyone please stop texted and start sleeping? It is still too early in the morning to be up.

Anxi_tea: idk, c a n w e

Sir_Sing_Alot: Idk, CAN WE?

Disappointed father: awwww, they’re saying the same thinnggg

Anxi_tea: don’t make this weird pat, blease 

Logan: I believe you meant to spell, “Please”.

Sir_Sing_Alot: nah, he said it right

Anxi_tea: did I stutter Logan?

Anxi_tea: I think not

Disappointed father: what does “blease” mean though?

Sir_Sing_Alot: I’m leavin this to you Virge

Anxi_tea: gosh darn, heccith you Roman

Logan: What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I triied


	10. oh my god he has headphones in he cANT HEAR US OH MY G O D THE TR U C K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhh
> 
> There’s a bit of swearing soooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So
> 
> I phukn did it again
> 
> Rip

Anxi-tea: sssi i i p pp pppp

Logan: Virgil, what in the world are you doing?

Disappointed-father: who did what

Anxi-tea: he knows what he did

Slipperysnek: I am phuking innocent

Anxi-tea: wHO THE P HU K ADDED HIM TO THE CHAT

Sir-Sing-Alot: this is my revenge

Anxi-tea: >:((

Disappointed-father: what did you two do?

Logan: What exactly happened?

Anxi-tea: Ro Ma N took my eyeshadow, so I took his room

Disappointed-father:you did w h at n o w

Sir-Sing-Alot: and then I took his room

Logan: That’s it, you both are acting like kids. I’m out of here.

Logan has left the chat

Anxi-tea: oh f r ic k

Slipperysnek: I totally saw that coming

Disappointed-father: he ain’t leaving that easily

Disappointed-father added Logan to the chat

Sir-Sing-Alot: you should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy

Logan: fu ck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They took my honey, I took their lives

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is pretty short, I know. I can't write long chapters for the life of me.


End file.
